


When It Rains, It Really Pours

by Heckyheck_Icravedeath



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crying, I really like abusing my spiderchild, MUAHAHAHAHAH, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Pls make me stop, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Quentin Beck is a big bitch, The Author Regrets Everything, Unfortunate, Why Did I Write This?, i love him though, its all angst from now on, lmao jk you cant stop me, there is no end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 07:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heckyheck_Icravedeath/pseuds/Heckyheck_Icravedeath
Summary: Peter walked forward into the cloud of green fog. “Come on out, Mysterio. Hiding isn't very manly, you know.”“Like you’d know anything about being manly.” Came the reply from somewhere among the fog. Peter huffed a sigh and continued onward to find his now, not an ally.“I would. I actually fight and don’t hide away in a bunch of weird, green fog.” He shot back and rolled his eyes. This wasn't what he signed up for when Nick told him that he was needed. He signed up for fighting villainswithMysterio. Not fighting Mysterio because hewasone of the villains.





	When It Rains, It Really Pours

Peter walked forward into the cloud of green fog. “Come on out, Mysterio. Hiding isn't very manly, you know.” 

“Like you’d know anything about being manly.” Came the reply from somewhere among the fog. Peter huffed a sigh and continued onward to find his now, not an ally. 

“I would. I actually fight and don’t hide away in a bunch of weird, green fog.” He shot back and rolled his eyes. This wasn't what he signed up for when Nick told him that he was needed. He signed up for fighting villains _with_ Mysterio. Not fighting Mysterio because he _was_ one of the villains. 

It made Peter doubt everything. Was Mysterio ever good? Or was he planning on stabbing Peter in the backs from the start? 

Peter shrugged. It didn’t matter much now. Mysterio was bad, and Peter needed to bring him down. 

“Please, you are far from manly. You’re like five and you barely know how to fight.” 

“Apparently I know how to fight enough to beat Thanos.” A laugh erupted through the air. 

“IronMan beat Thanos. Not you. It’s cute that you think you did, though.” That one stung and for multiple reasons. 

“Are you this much of an asshole all the time or were you saving it just for me, _Fishbowl Head_?” He ignored the comment. He didn’t need to think about Thanos or that fight or Tony-

He stopped that train of thought immediately. Now was _not_ the time. 

“Saving it just for you, _Spider-Boy_.” 

“Figures.” 

Silence fell between the two after that. But then Mysterio was speaking again a few minutes later. “You know, I thought that you’d be a better superhero with IronMan training you and all, but it seems that I was terribly wrong.” 

Now everyone knows that Peter can take jabs. He deals with Flash everyday. He also has an ongoing thing with MJ where they just jab at each other as a sign of their friendship. Simple, stupid jabs don’t bother him. But as soon as someone starts jabbing him about IronMan he can’t take it. Not one bit. He can’t make a smart comeback. He can’t form any type of response because the only thing on his mind is: _Tony’s dead, and you can’t do anything to change that_. 

Mysterio noticed the silence and let out another sickly sweet laugh. “Struck a nerve, didn’t I?” 

“Shut up.” Peter snapped while trying to ignore the way his eyes started to water. 

“I definitely did.” He seemed to think that all of this was a joke and it pissed Peter off to such a large extent. 

“Okay asshole, I think it’s time for you to shut the fuck up and come out here and fight.” Peter felt his patience dwindling with each passing second. This dickwad was testing him and his self control a little too much. 

“I think I’ll pass. Thanks for the offer, though.” Those tears that had been because of sadness were now because of frustration. This fight, if you could even call it that, was not fair at all. Mysterio was cheating and being a coward. What a villain he was. 

Then just as Peter was about to say something snarky back, there was a figure about a few feet away. His lips curled upwards. _Finally_. 

He slowly made his way towards said figure with a little bounce in his step. 

That only lasted so long, though. 

When the figure turned around it definitely was _not_ Mysterio. 

It was _Tony Stark_. 

“I... _Mr. Stark_?” 

“Hey, Pete.” Tony smiled at Peter and took a step towards him. Peter, in turn, took a step back. This couldn't be real. There was no way...

“ _Tony_.” He hated how pathetic he sounded. It’s just that he couldn’t help it. He watched Tony die and now suddenly Tony was there in front of him. He didn’t know if he was going insane or not. He figured he was because people that were dead don’t usually just reappear. 

Tears had started to slip down his face. Slow at first, but they sped up soon enough. He was normally good at hiding how much Tony’s death had affected him, but _this_ — whatever _this_ was — made that hiding so much harder to do. He couldn’t just ignore it with Tony Stark standing right there with that warm smile and open arms. 

“Don’t cry, Underoos.” _Underoos_. Peter hadn’t heard that in _forever_. It stung more than words could ever describe. “It’s alright.” 

“...but-” 

“Kid, it’s _okay_ , just breathe for me.” 

Apparently Peter had been crying harder than he thought he was because Tony, or not Tony, came up to him and wrapped him in a hug while shushing him. 

Peter tried to pull away from the hug. His Spider Senses were going off like crazy as if saying _it’s not really Tony. Get away. It’s a trap_. But the longer the hug lasted the less he fought. He missed those hugs, and it felt nice to have one after everything that had happened. It was comforting and warm and it gave Peter back a happiness that he hadn’t had in a long time. 

“I’m so sorry...for all of it.” Peter choked out through his mess of tears. 

“Don’t apologize.You have no reason to.” That was _such_ a Tony thing to say. God, this wasn’t _fair_. 

Again came the Spider Senses. _Get away. Now. It’s a trap. Mysterio is planning something_. 

_It’s nothing_. He thought to himself, pushing away those warnings. A stupid decision really, but sometimes Peter sucked at using his head. 

The third warning went off and after that Tony pulled away from the hug. Peter tilted his head in confusion and looked at his mentor for an explanation, but the only explanation he got was Tony dissolving away like some illusion. 

Then it hit him. It had been one of Mysterio’s illusions. Of course it had. Tony Stark wasn’t actually alive. He was dead, gone forever. 

At that more tears were signaled and Peter was out of it. Nothing was registering in his mind anymore. Except for the fact that Mysterio had been that much of an asshole to do that. 

“You know, _good_ superheroes don’t let their guard down and fall for stupid traps.” Mysterio whispered from behind Peter. Peter spun around with eyes full of tears just to be met with a fist to the face. 

Everything went dark after that, and Peter knew that he had messed up _big_ time.

**Author's Note:**

> AHHAHAHA, I'm back with Peter Parker Angst because I can't write anything else. We lp
> 
> Okay, but seriously, I have a legit problem. I enjoy this too much-
> 
> Lmao okay anyway, I hope you enjoyed this because I've been planing this for a long ass time and I tried super hard on this skskskksks. 
> 
> Leave a like or comment!! <333


End file.
